Wedding Crashers
by DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: May and Coulson both survived the year and as promised they are getting married. Of course being a part of Shield is doesn't go as planned and someone crashes the wedding. Is it Hydra? Ward? Both? Or some new force? There's only one way to find out. Hilariousness and action ensues. Sequel to A Week at the Playground.
1. Prologue

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_"Check the back. They couldn't have gotten far. I want them alive."_

"This is all your fault Coulson." May says

"How is it my fault? You chose this place." he replies

"I chose this place because of the hidden door that leads to a secret passageway in case something like this would happen."

"I still don't understand, how it is my fault?"

"It just is. Now come on we have to catch up to the others." she replies walking further down the passageway.

"Everyone okay?" asks Skye and the others nod

"There should be a hidden panel somewhere over there, Mack." says May

"Got it. Whoa. This is some arsenal."

"I know."

"What do we do now?" asks Simmons

"Show whoever it is why they shouldn't interrupt my wedding." answers May as she grabs a couple of guns.

"Til death do us part." says Coulson

* * *

Did Hydra crash the wedding? Ward? Both? Some new force. There's only one way to find out. Where did May choose to have the wedding? Leave a comment. In the next chapter we will see May and Coulson tell the team about their engagement and learn their reactions of how it happened.


	2. Telling the Team

I own nothing. Enjoy

* * *

_One month earlier_

"Coulson, why are you smiling at me like that?" asks May from her desk

"I always smile like this when I look at you. Especially lately." he replies from his desk still smiling.

"That's true but its getting kind of creepy so stop it."

"Fine. Have you checked the date?"

"No."

"It's been a year. We both survived the year."

"Barely survived."

"Who cares we're alive and we're getting married." he says getting up from his desk and walking over to hers.

"Yeah we're getting married. Its going to be a horror show isn't it." she says getting up from her desk

"Probably but it'll be fine. If it goes to omnishambles we'll go to Vegas." he says trying to comfort her before wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her in for a hug.

* * *

"Coulson's called a team meeting." says Skye to Simmons in the lab

"Any idea on what's it about?" asks Simmons once she walks out of the lab with Skye

"No idea. I think its something good though, May was smiling." replies Skye

"Smiling? A happy smile or a I'm going to kill you smile?"

"A happy one I think? Who knows they both look the same to me? See." says Skye as she points over to May who is standing with Coulson in front of the team.

"You're right. Let's hope it's a happy smile." says Simmons as both of them head over to the others.

* * *

"So as you guys have known that for the past year May and I have been in a relationship." says Coulson to the group

"Dating. He means dating." May clarifies

"Woot. Woot." says Skye

"Anyway, what you don't know is that a year ago May and I got engaged."

"What!?" the whole group says at once

"You guys got engaged and then started dating. How did that happen?" asks Bobbi

"Well we got to talking and I said that I got a second chance at life and I wanted it to spend it with her and we may even get married one day." says Coulson

"Aww." says Skye and Simmons

"Then I said sure if we both live that long, then he said how about a year and I agreed." says May

"Wow." says Hunter

"That was your proposal! That's horrible. It was more like a business deal. Don't tell me you guys shook hands afterwards." says Skye

"Fine we won't." says Coulson

"Even I did better than that." says Doctor Garner and the others turn and look back at him

"Andrew." says May

"Why are you here?" asks Coulson

"Team meeting. I've always wanted to see one of these. Turns out I came to a good one. Continue."

"When's the wedding?" asks Fitz

"A month." answers Coulson

"Where?" asks Mack

"No idea. We're open to suggestions. So that's your task for today. No amusement parks or zoos or historical musuems." says May

"Really. Fine then also no fortified buildings, secret bases, secret lair, no cold weather, no extreme heat, and not in the jungle."

"That's fine with me." says May

"This is going to be a weird wedding isn't it." says Mack

"I wouldn't expect anything less." replies Fitz

* * *

"I can't believe May and Coulson are getting married. Think they'll let me plan it?" asks Skye as see looks at her computer screen

"Why not? We're already picking their wedding destination." says Hunter

"Oh I'm in. This is going to be so much fun." says Simmons

"Before we pick a destination we should figure out the guest list." says Bobbi

"Right well Mrs. May of course. Does May have any friends?" asks Mack

"Besides us. I don't think so."

"What about the Doc?" asks Skye

"Would you want to see your ex marry someone else?" asks Hunter

"Put him down as a maybe." says Fitz

"So including us that's eight. What about Coulson's friends?" asks Simmons

"They all think he's dead."

"This is getting depressing. How many Koenigs should we invite?" asks Skye

"No more than two so that makes ten." says Simmons

"Alright onto the destinations"

* * *

"Hope I'm not interrupting." says Doctor Garner when he walks up to May and Coulson in the kitchen

"You're not. We were just trying to figure out how to tell my mother." says May

"As long as you don't do what we did I'll think you'll be okay."

"I forgot about that. You guys sent her an email telling her the good news." says Coulson

"She didn't talk to me for weeks. I think I'll call her. I just hope Skye didn't get to her first." she says

"You're going to have to come up with a better proposal when Mrs. May asks about it." says Doctor Garner after May walks out of the room

"I know. I'll think of something."

"Do you even have a ring?"

"We have one from a mission that she wore. Its kind of gaudy but its probably pretty painful if she punches you with it."

"A mission?! Good grief Coulson. I know you don't need a ring but Mrs. May and Skye will kill you if you don't have something."

"I don't even know if she wants a ring. She'll say its impractical but you're right I need to get her something. Come with me."

"Where?"

"To the jewelry store. You're going to help me pick out something for May."

"Shouldn't you be calling her Melinda?"

"I call her what she wants me to call her. Now come on."

"Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship."

"She takes the right leg and I take the left."

"It must be hard to walk like that."

"Not really, we've had a lot of practice. You should see us in the three legged race, we dominate. Let's take Lola. A special car for a special occasion."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. The word omnishambles comes from the tv show The Thick of It. Its a must watch. Where should the wedding be? Next chapter is jewelry shopping, Skye trying to convince May to have a bachelorette party, and engagement gifts. Leave a comment


	3. Ring Shopping and Engagement Presents

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" asks Garner to himself as he and Coulson are heading to their third jewelry store.

"You're just a good person Andrew. Not many people would do this."

"I know. You owe me for this though."

"Fine. I have a good feeling about this store."

"That's what you said about the first two."

"I know but this store is the one. Trust me."

* * *

"May." sings Skye

"Yes."

"The girls and I were thinking."

"No to both."

"But May you have to."

"No I don't."

"You're not getting married in your tactical suit and you're having a bachelorette's party."

"Skye its my wedding. I can wear what I want."

"Just not the tactical suit please. This is going to be a happy occasion so something other than the color black."

"Fine."

"And the party?"

"I'll think about it."

"You'll love it trust me."

"Nothing crazy Skye."

"I promise."

* * *

"Well I'm happy for you Qiaolian."

"Thank you."

"When's the wedding?"

"In a month. Once we decide on the destination I'll let you know."

"Did he give you a ring."

"Mom."

"I know. You don't need a ring but he should get you something."

"He's going to. He and Andrew went to the jewelry store."

"He took Andrew. Oh my I hate to be the sales associate dealing with them."

* * *

"So just to clarify." says the sales associate to the two men standing in front of him

"You two are not getting married and there are no hidden cameras."

"Right." says Coulson

"But you are helping him pick out something for your ex-wife that he is going to marry."

"Exactly." says Andrew

"This seems a little weird and awkward."

"Oh it is." says Coulson

"You should have heard his proposal."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Skye was right, it sounded like a business deal."

"Whose Skye?" asks the sales associate

"My soon to be daughter." says Coulson

"Adopted daughter."

"That's just because she and my soon to be mother-in-law tricked May into adopting her."

"Whose May?"

"My fiancée."

"Well it's a lovely name."

"Last name. He calls her by her last name."

"She doesn't mind."

"I do not get paid enough for this." mutters the sales associate

* * *

"I hope she likes it." says Coulson when they arrive back at the Playground

"She will. I hopes she does. I'm not up for going back to the store with you again."

"Well I had fun. You know I'm inviting you to the wedding, you'll have fun where ever it is we're going. I'll even pay for you to stay extra days if you wish. My gift to you for helping me with this."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Can you gather the others? I have to make a stop at the lab."

"Simmons did you do it?"

"Well its survived most of the tests that I had Fitz and Mack run on it so I think its ready."

"Its safe though right? No hazardous chemicals or anything."

"Absolutely. Its one hundred percent safe."

"Good. Bring it with you."

* * *

"Sorry for doing this again guys." says Coulson

"We don't mind it so much this time because we brought champagne." says Bobbi

"And other assorted alcohols to celebrate the engagement." says Hunter

"We can pop the cork when we're done. I have an engagement present for you May. A year in the making if you will. Simmons if you don't mind."

"Here you go." says Simmons handing May a black leather jacket who immediately puts it on.

"I had Simmons treat it with some stuff and its basically indestructible." says Coulson

"Almost. Try to stay away from fires." says Fitz

"And it can be in water for up to five hours" adds Mack

"I also made a special cleaner just in case it gets dirt or blood on it. It'll probably be more blood than dirt though." says Simmons

"Thanks you guys. Its so comfortable, I may end up sleeping in it." says May

"I was actually hoping you'd wear it at the wedding." says Coulson

"I would but Skye banned me from wearing black."

"I love you in black."

"I know."

"Why do you guys have to be so adorable. Fine you can wear it but it's the only black thing you can wear." says Skye

"Now that that's settled, can we pop the cork?" asks Bobbi holding up the champagne bottle

"Not yet. I actually have something for you as well." says May

"So you did remember."

"Of course I did. Skye."

"May had me digitize all of the Captain America radio shows as well as your Captain America trading cards so that if you're on the road or on a stakeout you have the ability to be a mobile Captain America fan boy." says Skye handing Coulson a tablet.

"This is amazing. Thank you both. This is my favorite thing ever and I'm going to love it more than anything in the world." he says staring at the tablet

"Ahem."

"Except you of course May." he says looking up from the tablet

"Nice save."

"How about now?" asks Bobbi still holding the champagne bottle

"No we still have our gift." says Skye

"Its not ready yet Skye." answers Mack

"What? You guys told me it was almost finished"

"We were but some oil that we were using on the jacket spilt on it and…."

"Woosh. It caught on fire." adds Fitz

"I didn't even know it could catch fire" says Simmons

"Anything can catch fire. Anything."

"Well back to the drawing board." says Skye

"Well there's only one way to cheer us up then." says Bobbi happy that she can now pop the cork off the champagne bottle.

* * *

"So how was ring shopping?" asks May as she is leaning on the bathroom door while Coulson brushes his teeth.

"MmmHmmmMnnn."

"It went well. That's a surprise. Why did you even take him? You could have taken anyone else."

"HuhhHmmmHmm."

"You did what? Why would you invite him?"

"Mnnhmmm."

"If you're sure. Thought I should let you know that Skye and Simmons want to help with planning the wedding."

"That's nice of them. What about your party?" asks Coulson while he flosses

"Skye's planning something. I told her nothing too crazy."

"Think she'll listen?"

"Maybe, now hurry up this movie won't finish itself."

"Yes m'am."

* * *

The team picks out wedding destinations next chapter. Also may include the girls and boys going shopping for wedding outfits. Should I put May in a dress? Leave a comment.


	4. Destinations and Maynapping

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"What destinations have we come up with?" asks Skye standing by a whiteboard with a marker in her hand.

"Niagara Falls and Victoria Falls" says Fitz

"What about somewhere in Brazil or the Caribbean." says Simmons who is looking at a map

"Yeah. Think of the monkeys."

"I'll make a note of it then." says Skye writing the word 'monkeys' under the words 'Brazil' and 'Caribbean'

"Italy's always nice this time of year. All you can drink wine." says Bobbi

"Definitely a pro. Spain's a good choice too. Hunter what's your pick?" asks Mack

"New Zealand or Australia."

"Yeah and then we can walk the trail to Mordor." says Skye while writing the word 'Mordor' on the whiteboard

"Mordor? Is that the one with the magic school?"

"That's _Harry Potte_r. This is _Lord of the Rings_. Don't tell me you've never seen it." says Simmons

"He hasn't. He has a short attention span, the movies are too long for him." adds Bobbi

"We better get started then. We'll watch the extended editions and then move onto _The Hobbit_." says Mack getting up from his seat and going to find the movies

"I'll grab the popcorn and the soda." says Fitz walking out of the room

"Wait, what about the wedding destination?" asks Hunter

"We'll give our choices some thought. We still have time." says Bobbi dragging Hunter by the arm towards the couch

* * *

_One week later_

"How are we on the destinations?" asks May

"We've narrowed it down to two places Italy or somewhere in the Caribbean." says Simmons

"We were thinking of New Zealand or Australia but than Hunter watched Lord of the Rings." says Bobbi

"More like forced to watch. I am never stepping foot in that part of the world unless its in a life or death situation."

"It's just a movie. Its not real." says Fitz

"I used to say that about half the things we deal with nowadays." states Mack

"See." says Hunter

"We thought that we'd leave the final decision up to you." says Skye

May and Coulson glance at one another and they say "Italy" at the same time.

"Yes. I've always wanted to see the Colosseum. I always found Ancient Rome to be quite interesting." says Simmons

"Should we look up hotels?" asks Bobbi

"No need. We know a guy who has a country villa in Tuscany." says May

"Except we can't use it. It goes against the rules that we set." explains Coulson

"No it doesn't. Its not a fortified building or a secret anything. It's just a normal country villa."

"Its something. There's no way he would have a normal anything."

"Who is this?" asks Fitz

"Fury."

"Does he even know about the wedding?" asks Mack

"I don't know but it would be a good way to inform him and ask him about his villa. Think your Mom can find him?" asks Coulson

"Probably has him on speed dial."

* * *

"Coulson, why are you calling me?" asks Fury when he answers the phone

"Sir, we have some things to tell you."

"May. Is that you? You of all people should know that I value my privacy. How did you get this number? Not many people have this number."

"Mrs. May sir." answers Coulson

"Of course she has it. So what is it. What's so important that you had to disrupt my day?"

"We're getting married."

"Who? You and May."

"Yes."

"Looks like some people owe me some money. Is this the only reason you're calling."

"No. We were hoping we could use your Tuscany villa." says May

"As long as its not a fortified secret base or something." states Coulson

"Its just a normal villa nothing secret about it."

"Told you." says May

"Fine. You were right."

"She always is. I'll send the keys over right away."

"Thank you sir."

"Anything for two of my best agents. Try not to destroy the place."

* * *

_Two weeks before the wedding_

"So now that we have the destination picked what's next?" asks Bobbi

"Shopping for the dress." answers Skye

"How are we going to manage that? There's no way May's going to shop for a wedding dress." says Simmons

"It doesn't have to be an actual wedding dress. It just has to be classy."

"Still there's no way she's going to drop everything and come shopping with us. She'd rather be stuck in the middle of nowhere with Hunter." states Bobbi

"There's got to be another way then." says Skye

* * *

"You want me to what?" asks Coulson

"We just want you to order May to go shopping for a dress with us." says Simmons

"That's what I thought you said."

"So will you?" asks Skye

"No way."

"Please. Please. Please."

"Fine. I'll be back in five minutes." he says walking over to May on the other side of the room

"Is she laughing?" asks Bobbi

"Maybe. I've only heard her laugh like once and that was when she was undercover." says Skye

"It reminds me of a villain's laugh." whispers Simmons when Coulson walks back over to them

"That went as well as I thought it would go. You're going to have to get her to go by using her wits." he tell them before walking away from them

"Well there's always plan C." says Bobbi

"But that'll get us killed. There's got to be another way."

"We've already run through our two best plans: asking her directly and getting Coulson to order her to go. Simmons this is the only way. We start tomorrow."

* * *

"Skye? Simmons? Fitz told me you guys were looking for me." says May as she enters the lab

She finds the lab empty and walks over to Simmons' work station. She sees a note on the desk addressed to her.

"Please forgive us and don't kill us. We'd like to be alive for your wedding."

"Sorry May. You left us no choice." says Skye outside the now closed lab doors.

"I didn't approve this. You should have just said yes." says Coulson as May moves closer to the doors

"Yes to what? Open the door. Why am I locked in?"

May starts pound on the doors when she sees gas coming out of the vents.

"You're drugging me!"

"We are so so sorry May. There are no side effects so you'll be fine when you wake up. Although you may be a little hungry. We'll go to lunch first." says Simmons

"All this to go shopping for a dress!" says May as she falls down against the wall.

"We'll try to keep her away from sharp objects. Well any objects she can use against us" says Bobbi once May is knocked out from the gas.

"Good luck. I'll carry her to the car once the gas clears out." says Coulson

* * *

"She's still asleep and I'm getting hungry." says Skye five minutes after they get in the restaurant's parking lot.

"It should be wearing off soon. What are you doing Bobbi?" asks Simmons

"We don't know how she is going to react when she wakes up. So I'm crossing these seat belts over her body. That way we can calm her down."

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't court marshal you." growls May when she finally wakes up and begins to tug at the seat belts.

"Well it would be a pretty lame wedding without us." says Bobbi

"Even if you could manage to court marshal us you'd miss us dearly." states Simmons

"Plus you'd miss out on a fantastic lunch."

"Skye."

"What? I'm hungry."

"Me too. Undo the belts." says May and the others hesitate to undo the belts.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm actually pretty impressed that you guys had the stones to try something like this. If it were anyone else you'd be in a lot of pain by now."

"I told you guys it was going to be alright." says Skye undoing the seatbelts

"Says the girl who started making us fake ids." mutters Simmons

"It was just a precaution."

* * *

"Should we be doing something?" asks Mack

"What do you mean?" asks Fitz

"Well the girls are off shopping if they're still alive."

"You want to go shopping for clothes?"

"Not really Hunter but do you have clothes appropriate for wearing to a wedding?"

"Probably and you probably do too. What we should be talking about is Coulson's bachelor party. Where are going?"

"I don't think Coulson parties. He may just want to stay in." says Mack

"One doesn't stay in for their bachelor party. The man deserves a night out especially since he's going to be tied to May for the rest of his life."

"You're lucky she didn't hear that." says Fitz

"Very lucky." agrees Coulson

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. So Hunter, you want to throw me a bachelor party."

"I was just bringing up the subject."

"Well then make it happen." Coulson orders before walking away for the three of them

* * *

"Hunter got stuck with planning Coulson's bachelor party." laughs Bobbi reading her cellphone

"Really. I can't wait to see what he comes up with. May what's taking you so long. Don't make me come in there." says Skye to the closed dressing room door

"Skye give her time. She has five dresses in there."

"I know that Simmons but still she should hurry up. We still have to pick out our outfits."

"Do you ladies need any help?" asks the sales associate

"No we're just waiting for our friend to try on an outfit." answers Bobbi

"Special occasion?"

"She's getting married in a couple of weeks."

"Oh congratulations. She didn't want a wedding dress."

"She's not one for tradition." says Skye getting up and walking over to the dressing room door and starts to knock on it.

"May if you don't hurry up, I'm sending in the nice sales lady."

"I have a key." says the sales associate

"May we're giving you until the count of three. One...Two...Three."

"Open it up." says Simmons

"M'am I'm coming in. M'am? She's not here." she says turning around to the girls and all three come running to the door

"What!?" they all say at the same time.

"We have a runner. We have a runner!" yells Skye

* * *

Where did May go? Find out in the next chapter. Also menu planning happens next chapter. Any suggestions on what they should have?


	5. Shopping, Planning, and Jinxing

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"You went through the ceiling?" asks Coulson over the phone

"I didn't want to be there. You know how I don't like shopping unless its for something useful."

"I know but you're only going to wear it once and weren't you having a nice time."

"It wasn't so bad considering I was drugged and forced to go against my will."

"Please tell me you aren't in a public place because what you just said sounds wrong out of context."

"I was wondering why people were staring at me."

"Funny. Now go back to the store, pick out an outfit, and treat the girls to some ice cream."

"Is that an order, Director?"

"If that's how you to see it. Then yes it's an order."

* * *

"You think she's coming back?" asks Simmons while she paces the floor

"She has no other way to get back of course she's coming back. Bobbi, anything from Coulson." replies Skye

"He said May is on the way back. Speak of the devil." she says as the door opens. May walks in and stands before the others for a good five minutes before she speaks.

"Sorry I left. I'm not one for shopping."

"You don't say." says Skye

"You can make it up to us by trying on this dress that we all chose for you." says Simmons

"It's simple yet elegant. Go try it on." says Bobbi handing the dress to May

"Skye you don't have to come with me."

"After what you pulled last time I think I do."

"I'll stay put. I promise."

"I'm not taking that chance. Don't worry I'll close my eyes."

* * *

"So you found something. Can I see?" asks Coulson reaching for the garment bag that May is holding once she and the others get back to the Playground

"You can't see it until the day of the wedding." says May as she tries to keep the bag away from Coulson

"I thought you weren't one for tradition."

"I am when it comes to this. So quit it."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me. Skye, I want you to take this and hide it before Coulson takes a peek."

"Will do." says Skye as she walks away with the garment bag

* * *

_One week before the wedding_

"I think planning the wedding dinner and the cake design is all that we have left." says Simmons

"Shouldn't we do that there?" asks Fitz

"Yeah but we still should have some sort of idea of what we should have."

"How about we pair up and make something." suggests Bobbi

"We'll most likely be able to find a bakery in Italy so that's covered. Drinks are covered as well." says Skye

"I'll do a couple of main dishes. Bobbi can help me with them. You think Mrs. May will want to make something?" asks Mack

"Maybe. I'll do appetizers. Should we have appetizers?"

"How about just doing some side dishes. You, me, and Fitz can do a couple of them together." says Simmons

" Sounds good. What about you Hunter?" asks Fitz

"What about me? I have enough on my plate as is. I have to plan the man's bachelor party."

"You think you have it hard. May entrusted me with her party." says Skye

"You volunteered." mutters Simmons

"Fine I volunteered but May is way harder to please than Coulson is."

"They really do deserve each other, don't they."

* * *

"Okay for dinner we were thinking of either steak or chicken. Maybe both. Depends on what you prefer." says Mack the next day during a team meeting

"We were also thinking of some rice or pasta and maybe some seafood." adds Bobbi

"Anything you guys come up with is great. What about the cake?" asks Coulson

"We've contacted a bakery whose offered to make the cake we just have to tell them what kind of design that you want." answers Skye

"Well I've always wanted to have a Captain America cake."

"Over my dead body." says May

"But May the cake can be made to look like his shield." whines Coulson

"I don't care Coulson. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to marry you but I'm not having a Captain American themed cake. No matter how much you beg."

"Even I gotta side with May on this one." says Hunter

Coulson realizes that he is in a no win situation says, "Fine, go ahead and pick a cake without my input. I have to go pick up our rings anyway."

"He'll get over it." says May after Coulson leaves

* * *

_Day before departure_

"Thank you for driving me to the base Andrew." says Mrs. May

"Its no problem. I was heading there anyway."

"Session with Skye?"

"Sort of. She wanted to fit one in before the wedding."

"Qiaolian told me that Phillip invited you to the wedding. Are you going to take him up on the offer."

"I thought about it. It seems a like it would be weird for me though, going to their wedding."

"Well if you don't want to go then don't but its more or less a free trip to Italy."

"That's true."

"Is that why you already have a packed suitcase in the back."

"Maybe. I'm still mulling it over."

"Seems like you already made your decision."

"Well like you said, it's basically a free trip to Italy."

* * *

"The next couple of days are going to be awesome." says Sam Koenig to his brother Billy

"How do you figure?"

"We're going to Italy to see the two most awesomest people in the world get married to each other. Best vacation ever!"

"If you say so."

"Stop worrying. Nothing is going to go wrong. Who do we know in Italy that's going to ruin the wedding."

"Let's hope you didn't just jinx us."

* * *

"Guess who I just saw in a jewelry store?"

"Ward, what were you doing in a jewelry store?" says Kara after Ward ran into the room

"I wasn't. I was actually just looking at camera feeds of the nearby stores and I saw him?"

"Who?"

"Coulson. He was buying rings."

"As in wedding rings? Who do you think agreed to do that?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"No need. Let me guess you want to go. Where is it?"

"Italy. You in."

"Why not."

* * *

Did Sam jinx the wedding? Will Ward and Kara/Agent 33 crash the wedding. If so, how will they find the team? Next chapter includes: in flight shenanigans and an early wedding present.


	6. Airplane Games

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_Day of Departure_

"Phil? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." he replies while hiding a box behind his back in order to prevent May from grabbing it

"Well then what is it? Our rings?"

"No those are very well hidden. If I have to wait to see your dress then you have to wait to see the rings."

"You are so childish. What's in the box?"

"Fury's wedding present."

"Really. What did he get us?"

"You don't want me to wait. I thought you were one for traditions."

"Not when it comes to presents. Go ahead."

"Would you look at that." he says holding up two silver pocket knives with finely decorated black handles.

"His and hers knives with our initials engraved on the handle. How sweet."

"I know. He also knows a priest over there so he took the liberty and booked him for us."

"One less thing to worry about." she says while leaning into him

"Exactly only smooth sailing from here on out."

* * *

"This is going to be the longest flight of my life." says Hunter relaxing on a couch on the Bus

"Don't worry we have plenty of board games that you can play to ease your boredom." says May as she passes him on the way to the cockpit

"We can play Monopoly. That'll last us a long time." says Simmons bringing in a couple board games

"And we can watch some movies." adds Fitz who is carrying a lot of snacks in his arms

"Can't wait." murmurs Hunter and immediately stands up when Mrs. May walks into the room

"Lance. How are you?"

"Mrs. May, I'm well and you."

"Fine. Fine. Can you bring my bags to my room? I'd like to be in the cockpit during takeoff."

"Anything for you Mrs. May."

"Thank you dear. I have no idea why my daughter continues to say you're the bane of her existence." she states before walking to the cockpit to join her daughter.

"Does anyone know where Mrs. May is staying?" he asks the others who just shrug in response.

* * *

"Its been awhile since I've been in a plane with you Qiaolian."

"Don't worry I've improved since the last time." replies May to her mother who is sitting in the co-pilots chair.

"I hope so considering that you almost crashed the plane."

"The key word is almost and you always seem to forget that I was a child."

* * *

_Two hours into the flight_

"I'm almost bankrupt. This game is the worst." says Mack throwing down his money on the floor in front of him.

"Well so am I. Once we're done with this we should play twister." says Bobbi

"On an airplane. That doesn't seem safe."

"That's the point. Helps with balance and all that."

"We should remove all sharp objects just in case. Don't want anyone getting hurt."

* * *

"What is going on here?" asks Coulson when he enters the Bus' lounge and sees his agents on top of one another on the floor

"We mush have hit a rough patch." says Skye from somewhere underneath the pile

"I didn't feel it. Still doesn't explain why you guys are on the floor?"

"We were playing twister." answers Simmons

"On a plane? Isn't that dangerous?" asks Coulson

"We removed all sharp objects. No one has gotten hurt yet."

"Still playing twister on a plane is not the safest thing to do. I want in next round."

* * *

"Right hand red." says Garner from the couch

"That sounds painful." says Hunter when he hears a pop

"Whose body made that noise?" asks Simmons

"It may have been my back. I should have stretched before agreeing to play this game." says Coulson

"Someone help me get him to the couch." says Garner who walks over to Coulson and helps him up with Mack's help

"Easy….easy…oww. It may just be a muscle. Let's hope its just a muscle." says Coulson who is laying facedown on the couch

"You may be right sir. I'll go get you some ice." says Simmons after looking at his back

"Skye, I need you to get rid of all things relating to twister. Do whatever you have to do. May can't find out about this."

"She may already know." says Skye gathering up the twister mat

"We'd know if she'd know. Now help me sit up straight. Thank you Simmons." he says after taking the ice pack and placing it on his back

"Maybe we should watch a movie." suggests Fitz

* * *

_Seven hours into the flight_

"Its so quiet in here." says Skye when she enters the cockpit

"Do you need something Skye?" asks May

"Its dinner time, figured you could take a break and come socialize with us. Mama May even watched a movie with us."

"Give me a moment." says May and she puts the plane on autopilot

"What's for dinner?" asks May once they exit the cockpit

"Pizza. Nice and easy. Are you going to eat with us or are you going to take it back to your fortress of solitude?"

"I'll stay for a while, its good to stretch the body. I don't want to pull anything."

* * *

"She knows." whispers Skye to Coulson

"How did she find out?" asks Coulson worriedly who glances over to May whose having a conversation with Bobbi

"No idea. She was just talking about needing to stretch the body. Is your back feeling better?"

"Not really. Let's just hope that she doesn't make me get up."

"Well I wish you the best. I'm going to go stand by Simmons and see how this plays out." she says when May starts to walk over to them

"Skye sure did run from you in a hurry." says May once she sits next to him

"She had to tell Simmons something. Rather urgent I think." he says

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well everyone is acting strange. Did something happen before dinner?"

"Nope we were just having fun. You would know if you would leave the cockpit."

"Well I'm here now. Want to play a game then?"

"Maybe later. I'm a little tired."

"You should get some rest then. I was thinking of getting some myself."

"What about the plane?"

"Bobbi will keep an eye out. You coming?" asks May standing up and then holding out her hand to Coulson

"Yeah, just give me a minute." he says before grabbing her hand and groaning as he stands up.

"Why are you standing like that? You're going to injure your back even more if you do that. Stand up straight." she says as they walk towards his room

"How did you know?."

"I have my ways. Now come on old man, I know just the thing that can help."

* * *

The flight to Italy is about nine hours and they left sometime in the afternoon. Thanks for reading. Next chapter: Settling in and Girls' Day Out. Also as in my previous stories I'm going to do a deleted scenes chapter(s). If you have any suggestions leave a comment.


	7. Settling In and Girls Night Out

I own nothing. Thanks for reading_._

* * *

_Three Days before the wedding. 09:00 AM_

"This place is gorgeous." says Mrs. May once she walks down the ramp and sees the villa in the distance

"I know. Perfect place to have a wedding." says Coulson as he comes up behind her

"I assume my daughter is somewhere on the grounds."

"Most likely. She was gone before I was awake."

"Well I'm off to find her." she replies leaving the plane

The team shows up soon after and Coulson stops them in order to lay down some ground rules.

"I promised Fury that we wouldn't destroy the place so try not to do that. Anyone want to add anything."

"After everyone settles in, maybe during or after lunch, we'll have a meeting about the upcoming days." says Skye

"Taking you're role as wedding planner seriously aren't you." says Bobbi

"I have to. I want this to be the best wedding ever. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No its not. Now let's head to the villa." says Coulson as he bends over and picks up a couple of suitcases

"Should you be doing that?" asks Simmons gesturing to his back

"My back is perfectly fine. Like I never pulled a muscle."

"How is that possible? You could barely stand yesterday."

"Let's just say that May has hands of goddess." answers Coulson with a smile before walking down the ramp

"Eww." says Skye

* * *

_04:00 pm_

"So obviously, the wedding will be out here. As long as it doesn't rain." says Skye as she addresses the group in the villa's backyard

"I've written up a list of items that I want you guys to go out and buy while us girls are out on the town tomorrow."

"What about my party?" asks Coulson

"We have the day after tomorrow. Enough time for me to plan everything." says Hunter

"Yeah with you guys gone we'll be able to get everything ready."

* * *

_Two Days before the wedding, 09:00 am_

"Are you sure Mama May didn't want to come with us?" asks Skye in a taxi cab on their way to their first stop

"Yeah. She's still a little jetlagged and she promised that she'd keep an eye out on the guys."

"Has she been to Italy before?" asks Simmons

"A couple of times, mainly for work. She knows all the fun spots."

"I know. She told me about a couple of them that we should go to." says Skye

"Where are we going first?" asks Bobbi

"Rome. We're gonna see the sights, shop, eat, and then head back up to Pisa for a private wine tasting and dinner."

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." says May

"Disappointed that you're not getting to play the normal bachelorette party games." says Bobbi

"Not in the least."

"Too bad. We have a long ride and plenty of ways to pass the time." says Simmons

* * *

_12:00 pm_

"What does Skye want us to buy again?" asks Coulson as he and the others walk through a local market

"Its just a long list of food." answers Hunter

"A very long list." adds Mack as he holds it up two pages with Skye's handwriting on it.

"Let's spilt up. It'll make it easier." suggests Fitz

"I agree. Mack you're with me. Hunter you go with Fitz. We'll meet back up here in about two hours." says Coulson

_1:00 pm_

"We're only ten people. Why do we need so much food?" asks Coulson as he and Mack are carrying a couple of bags through the market

"I think she's going for some type of medley." answers Mack

"Well its going to be fantastic."

"You're excited."

"Do you blame me?"

"No sir. No I do not. Have you heard from the girls lately?"

"Just a few texts from May but speaking of, do you have any idea what Hunter has planned for tomorrow?"

"He's mum on the subject but from what I got out of him it's not going to be the whole day. Probably sometime after dinner."

* * *

_5:45 pm_

"Where are we headed now?" asks May

"Back to Tuscany. We have dinner plans." answers Skye getting into a taxi cab

"Where?"

"A restaurant that Mama May recommended. Says she knows the owner."

"Sounds great."

"I know. Now we have one more car game to play. Simmons break out the cards." says Skye as Simmons opens up her purse and pulls out some cards

"Oh no. Please tell we're not playing what I think we're playing."

"Oh yes. We're playing it." answers Bobbi

"We'll start off easy. If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?" asks Simmons

"A place where no one can find me." answers May as Skye shakes her head at her while laughing

"What was Coulson's answer?" asks Bobbi

"A place where she couldn't be found." says Simmons

"Wow. Okay what is the most annoying thing that Coulson does?" asks Skye

"He's Captain America obsession and the way he does his paperwork. Its just plain weird."

"Coulson said Captain America and he's strange way of doing paperwork." says Bobbi

"What's so weird about how he does his paperwork?" asks Simmons

"You don't want to know. What's the next question?" asks May

"What does Coulson find most annoying about you?"

"Nothing."

"Impossible Coulson must find something annoying about you. You can't be perfect." says Skye

"That she is." states Bobbi holding up the card with Coulson's answer

* * *

_7:00 pm_

"I think we've drunk the equivalent of five bottles so far." says Bobbi as she is pouring wine in her glass

"What does that say considering we've been here for thirty minutes." chuckles Simmons

"That we have stressful jobs." answers Skye

"Ain't that the truth." says Bobbi holding up her wine glass before taking a sip

"You're not drinking much." says Simmons to May

"I prefer scotch or whiskey."

"I got you May. Alonzo, please bring my friend the finest scotch and or whiskey that you have." says Skye to the host

"Right away, Signorina."

"Isn't he great. I wish we could bring him back with us." sighs Skye as he watches him leave

"Me too." agrees Simmons

"Here we are. Two bottles of scotch and one bottle of whiskey. Your food should be ready soon." says Alonzo as he places the bottles on the table before he returns to the kitchens

"Grazi." replies May as she grabs a bottle and starts pouring.

"Now that you have some alcohol in your system, tell us your favorite Coulson moment."

* * *

_12:00 am_

"Shhhh…We have to be quiet. Don't want to wake the others." whispers May as they enter the villa

"I'm trying but Simmons is heavier than she looks." says Bobbi as she carries Simmons inside

"May come help me with these bags." says Skye from outside of the house

"Hang on. Let me put Simmons on the couch." she replies as Bobbi grabs Simmons arms and she grabs the legs

"Are you just going to leave her there?" asks Skye once she's inside with some bags in her hands.

"We may have no choice. I'm not carrying her upstairs." answers Bobbi

"I'll put a blanket on her. You two go onto bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"It is the morning." says Skye as Bobbi heads upstairs

"You know what I mean."

"I know."

"Thank you for yesterday, Skye."

"Your welcome. I know you had fun, even though you won't admit it."

"Good night Skye."

* * *

Sorry for the slow update. I decided to watch all of the Arrow episodes (good show) in the past week. I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days. If you have any suggestions for deleted scenes leave a comment. Next chapter: boys night out.


	8. A Better Proposal and Guys Night Out

Thanks for reading. I own nothing

* * *

_One day before the wedding, 12:00 pm_

"When did you guys get in?" asks Coulson as he and May are walking the grounds of the villa

"About twelve hours ago. We left Simmons on the couch."

"How much did you guys drink?"

"Enough."

"Well I'm glad you're back. I miss talking to you. Never thought I'd miss it so much."

"Hmm."

"I'm serious. I'd listen to you read an instruction manual and it'd be the most interesting thing in the world to me."

"I get it. You love my voice."

"And more." he adds before getting down on one knee and reaching into his pocket and pulls out a box

"Phil…what are you doing?"

"Giving you a better proposal."

* * *

"What's going on out there?" asks Bobbi as she looks through the window and sees Coulson and May outside

"He proposing. Again." says Fitz

"Whose proposing to whom?" asks Skye as she walks down the stairs to the others by the window

"Coulson to May." answers Simmons

"You think Fury has security cameras?"

"Most likely."

"Good because this is a picture moment." says Skye as she sees May nod yes

* * *

_5:00 pm_

"When is this blindfold coming off Hunter?" asks Coulson

"When we arrive. I don't want you to see it and change your mind."

"You've taken me to somewhere illegal, haven't you."

"No."

"Then why do I have to wear it."

"So you can be surprised."

"Great well since I can't see anything I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

Thirty minutes later, the taxi cab arrived at their location.

"Do we wake him?" asks Fitz

"I guess. Mack wake him while we go check on our reservation." says Hunter as he and Fitz get out of the cab

"Sir. Coulson wake up." says Mack after he takes off the blindfold

Coulson wakes up and takes in his surroundings

"A casino. He took me to a casino."

"Its better than what he had planned." replies Mack once they are out of the taxi

"Which was?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

"So how'd I do?" asks Hunter

"Okay." says Coulson

"Okay? That's all I get. We are at one of the best casinos in Italy. I booked us a table with unlimited food and drinks and all I get is an okay."

"Fine. Good job Hunter."

"Thank you sir. You up for a game of poker?"

"I'm more of a blackjack guy myself."

* * *

_8:00 pm_

"Table five has won a lot of money." says a man sitting at a desk to another who is standing in front of it.

"Think there's something funny going on?" he asks

"Hard to say. Send down Earl and have him keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_10:30 pm_

"What are we going to do with the money we won?" asks Hunter as he and the others are leaving the casino

"Use it to rebuild SHIELD or donate it to a charity of your choice." replies Coulson

"Why can't we use it for our personal use?"

"Uh I hate to interrupt but I think we're being followed." says Fitz

"By the same guy who was watching us inside." says Mack as he turns around behind him

Coulson runs up to a taxi cab and hands the driver a wad full of bills. The driver gets out of the car and Coulson gets in the driver's seat.

"Guys let's go." yells Coulson from the car and the others run to the car.

"Hurry. They've spotted us." says Mack from the backseat

"Here's hoping there's not a lot traffic on the way back." says Hunter as the car speeds off

* * *

"Who knew that decorating the house would be easier with the men out of the way?" asks Skye from the couch in the living room

"I did. They would have just gotten in the way." replies Bobbi

"True that. Just got a text from Fitz." says Simmons holding up her phone

"What's it say?" asks Skye

"They're on they're way back."

"Already? Coulson must of got tired of wherever they are. Where are they anyway?" asks Simmons to Bobbi

"Don't look at me. Hunter told me nothing of his plans."

"Fitz says they're taking the scenic route back so they may be awhile."

"Scenic? Isn't Italy known for being scenic. They're up to something." says Skye

* * *

"Did we lose them?" asks Fitz thirty minutes later

"Worse. I spot two tails now." says Mack

"What we do to offend these people? Where did you take us Hunter?" asks Coulson

"A casino that a friend recommended."

"Did this friend happen to be a mercenary?"

"Why yes they were." answers Hunter

"Well that explains it." says Mack

"Explains what?"

"They're angry that we took so much money." explains Fitz

"Who would be angry about that?"

"The mob. We just angered the Italian mob."

* * *

_12:00 am_

"Did you find them, Earl?" says a man into a phone

"No but we were able to track them to a rural area in Tuscany."

"Good. I'll send more men over. Find them. "

"Yes sir."

* * *

_1:00 am_

"One of my contacts at a local casino said that a group of men won a lot of money from them." says Ward

"You think its Coulson." replies Agent 33

"Oh yeah and the mob is looking to retaliate."

"So where are we headed?"

"Tuscany."

* * *

Uh Oh. The mob is after Coulson and Ward is after both of them. Who will get to Coulson first? Find out the others reactions and the wedding in the next chapter. I'm thinking about doing Coulson's proposal as a deleted scene. We'll see.


	9. Wedding Day Crashers

Thanks for reading. I own nothing.

* * *

_Day of the wedding, 10:00 am_

"Did you tell them?" asks Fitz

"Tell them that we were being chased by the mob last night. No way. I want to survive this trip." replies Hunter

"What about you sir?" asks Mack to Coulson who is fixing his tie

"I haven't seen May since we left last night and I'm not going to tell her today or tomorrow for that matter."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"It is if it keeps me unscathed." states Hunter

"Whenever May finds out she is going to kill you." says Fitz as Mack nods in agreement

"I'll try to come up with something that doesn't sound so bad." says Coulson

"Anything that you want us to do while the girls get ready?" asks Mack

"How about a perimeter check. Make sure that we have no surprise visitors. Hunter go check on Mrs. May and make sure that she's okay."

* * *

"So I sent the Doc and the Koenigs to get the wedding cake." says Skye to Simmons and Bobbi in May's room

"Why did you send all three to get the cake?" asks Simmons

"I was just going to send the Koenigs but the Doc wanted to go with. May what's taking you so long?"

"I shall take my time. Its my wedding day after all." May replies from the bathroom

"Uh oh. We may have a problem." says Bobbi who is standing by the window

"What is it?" asks Simmons

"Four black cars are driving up the driveway as I speak."

"Alright. I'm dressed and I will only ask this once. How do I look?" asks May as she walks out of the bathroom

"Great as always May but we have another issue." replies Skye from her spot next to Bobbi and Simmons at the window

* * *

"And I thought that I was supposed to be the only one nervous today." says Coulson to the priest

"I just hope for a great wedding. For you and your beloved." the priest replies

"Me too. Father me too." he says as Skye, Simmons, and Bobbi comes downstairs

"Coulson we have a problem." says Skye

"Excuse me Father. What is it?" asks Coulson while the priest leaves the group

"The guys from the casino found us." says Hunter running over to the group along with Fitz and Mack

"What guys?" asks Bobbi

"The mob." says Fitz

"The mob?! How did you guys get into trouble with the mob?" asks Simmons

"It's a long story."

"Well this is the last time we leave you guys to your own devices." says Skye

"What do we do? We have to do something before May finds out."

"Too late." says May walking down in a dark blue dress holding her leather jacket in her hands

"May you look amazing. You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." says Coulson in awe of May's entrance

"Too late for that." says May as bullets start flying through the house

* * *

"How many are inside Father?" asks Earl while he watches his buddies shoot down the house

"About seven. Is all this necessary. These seem like nice people. Who cares if they took a lot of your money?"

"It's ironic that you're getting cold feet."

"I just saying that you don't have to hurt them."

"And I'm just saying do you want a sizable donation to your church from an anonymous source after we're through. Now if you excuse me I have to go check on any survivors."

* * *

"Mack, Skye, and Simmons go find the others. Make sure the others are safe. If you can get them to the Bus." says May walking over to the secret passageway's entrance

"We'll cover you." says Coulson

"There's no way you can take all these guys." says Skye

"Don't worry about us Skye. Just focus on finding the others." May says reassuringly before opening up the passage door and shoots at the pair of men in front of her allowing the three agents to head towards the back of the villa

"You're right. I should have told you about our run in with the mob. I just didn't want to ruin today. I wanted you to remember this day for the rest of your life." says Coulson while punching a guy in the face

"And I definitely will." replies May as she blocks a man's leg from hitting her in the face

"And I'm glad but now when you think about our wedding day it'll be us taking on the mob. I just didn't want that for you." says Coulson as both he and May punch out the same guy

"Don't worry. This is something that I'll never forget." replies May spin kicks another man and after he goes down both May and Coulson see a rather large man approaching the pair.

"I hope so. I believe we have something of yours and if you want it back you'll give us the money." he says as two of his men enter caring a two tier white wedding cake

"Is that a mini Lola as the wedding cake topper? Is that me driving with you in the passengers seat?" asks Coulson as takes in the cake

"Yes it is." answers May

"You're the best you know that right."

"Can we please get back to the task at hand. If you want those twins, the other man outside and this lovely cake unharmed you will give us the money."

"And if we don't? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." says Coulson

"It's Earl and let's just say it'll be better if you do as I say."

"Was that a threat?" asks May

"It wasn't even that good." says Coulson

"How about this: You hand over the money and my men here won't take your heads off." says Earl as a couple of men come up behind May and Coulson.

"That is a much better threat Earl."

* * *

Will the cake get destroyed? How will May and Coulson get out of this? And where are Ward and Agent 33? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Husband and Wife

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"We need to go and check on the Koenigs and Dr. Garner." says Simmons

"May and Coulson told us to stay on the plane." argues Bobbi

"Who cares there's no way they're going to beat all those guys. They need our help." exclaims Skye

"If I can put in my two cents. You guys need are going to need a plan if you are going to rush in there to save them." says Mrs. May

"So you think that we should go back in there?" asks Fitz

"Of course. I hate wedding crashers."

Once the team came up with a plan, they exited the plane in order to rescue the Koenigs and Doctor Garner. They approached the driveway and found a few mobsters knocked out on the ground.

"Did you guys do this?" asks Skye to her other teammates

"It wasn't us." replies Billy

"Then who was it?" asks Mack

"I'll give you two guesses."

"Again good grief. Why does this keep on happening? How does this keep happening?" asks Skye

* * *

"So what'll it be?" asks Earl

"We'll go with option three." says Coulson while looking at May who is eyeing the men who are holding guns in their faces

"What option three? He only gave you two options." says one of the men holding the cake

"Option three is being rescued by our two least favorite people in the world." says May as the men holding guns go down

"Sorry we're late. We must of misplaced our invitations." says Ward

"You weren't invited." says Coulson

"A thank you would have sufficed." replies Agent 33 who gestures to the two men carrying the cake to put it on the table before pistol whipping them.

"Now Earl you have either two options: you can leave now and tell your boss that you couldn't find us or you could face the wrath of my soon to be wife. What's its going to be?" asks Coulson as May begins to circle Earl like a shark.

"Option one."

"Good boy. Now just one more thing, whatever you promised the priest you'll give it to him or else you'll be seeing us again. Is that understood."

Earl nods and walks over to his knocked out men in an attempt to wake them up. When some of them return to the land of the living they begin to gather the others who haven't yet and leave the villa.

"Now what?" asks Coulson

* * *

Outside of the villa, the team watches as the mobsters get back into their cars and drive away.

"Did they just leave?" asks Simmons

"I believe so. Come on we need to check on May and Coulson." says Bobbi as she and the others head towards the front door.

The team enters the villa trying to avoid broken glass on the floor and sees Coulson and May staring down Ward and Agent 33.

"I have two questions: What are you guys still doing here? And are we still having the wedding?" asks Skye as she looks around and takes in the damaged villa

"We were hoping to come to the wedding." says Ward as the others look at him in disbelief as Agent 33 just shakes her head.

"Well I don't think there can be a wedding now. The place is destroyed. All of our hard work down the drain. Fury is going to kill us." says Bobbi

"We can still have the wedding." says May

"You still want to get married despite the mess!" yells Skye

"Yes." says Coulson in agreement with May

"Why?"

"Because this is our life. Its messy, complicated, and makes no sense what so ever. Getting married after what just happened feels right."

"Alright you heard the woman. We're having a wedding." says Coulson

"Wait. What about them?" asks Simmons when she points to Ward and Agent 33

"They can leave. I believe I can speak for all of us that they won't be missed. Besides we have more pressing matters. The priest left with the mobsters. Whose going to marry you guys?" asks Skye

"I'm an ordained minister."

All heads turn to Ward when he says this and then they all turn to Coulson who then turns to May who then whispers to Coulson

"Is it too late to go to Vegas."

* * *

So after a long loud debate, the team, Ward, and Agent 33 came to an understanding. They could stay for the ceremony but had to leave once they had a slice a cake. They also had to give up all their weapons and not speak unless spoken to and they must remain handcuffed at all times. After they were all in agreement, they cleaned up the villa as best as they could before heading outside to begin the wedding. The team sat themselves in chairs that were set up the night before in the villas backyard while Ward, May, and Coulson arranged themselves beneath the flower covered arch.

"Friends, family," begins Ward

"We are not your friends and we are most definitely not your family." says Coulson interrupting him

"Fine. We are gathered here today to join May and Coulson in an important moment in their lives. During their time together, we have seen their love blossom and have now decided to live out the rest of lives as one. If any person can show just cause on why they should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ward continued on once he was sure no one would speak up.

"Now have you guys prepared your own vows or do you want to go the traditional route?"

"I don't know if May has but I've prepared something." says Coulson reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out some note cards before continuing, "We first met at The Academy and I never would have imagined that we would end up here. Throughout the years there have been ups and a lot of downs. A lot. Too many to count."

"Phil." interrupts May

"Sorry. But throughout those years we have been each other's constant and I'm glad to say that we will continue to be each other's constant for the years the come. You are my best friend Melinda."

"Whose Melinda? I thought he was marrying May." says Hunter interrupting the ceremony

"May's Melinda. Its her first name." clarifies Skye

"So May's not her first name. Huh. Learn something new everyday." states Hunter

"Hush." says Bobbi elbowing Hunter in the stomach

"Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, you're my best friend and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." finishes Coulson

"May do you have your own vows?" asks Ward

"No. I'm not big on expressing myself."

"Ain't that the truth." says Skye with a smile

"Anyway you know how I feel and that's all that matters." finishes May

"Ok. Now Coulson do you take May to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward,, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish."

"I do."

"May?"

"I do."

"Who has the rings? You did get rings right?" asks Ward

"Of course. I gave them to Andrew." answers Coulson

"Why?" asks May

"He was worried that he would lose them so he gave them to me." says Andrew standing up and walking over to Coulson and handing him the rings.

"Best man?" asks Ward

"Ex-husband."

"Why are you here?"

"Free trip to Italy." answers Andrew as he takes his seat

"Same reason I'm here." says Agent 33

"Let's move on. Coulson you start." says Ward

"I Phillip Coulson give you Melinda May this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." he says as he slides a ring on May's left hand.

"I Melinda May give you Phillip Coulson this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." she says as she slides a ring on Coulson's left hand.

"Now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." says Ward

As Coulson and May kissed, the team broke out in applause and sounds of joy.

* * *

Yay. They're married. Next chapter will be the reception. Including May and Coulson's first dance as husband and wife. Know any good songs for them to dance to? Leave a comment. Also still taking suggestions for deleted scenes.


	11. A Reception and a New Beginning of Sorts

Thanks for reading. I own nothing.

* * *

"Alright time for the first dance as husband and wife." says Skye plugging in her Ipod into some speakers.

"I don't dance." says May defiantly from her chair

"Its our wedding you have to dance at least once." argues Coulson who is standing in front of her holding out his hand as the rest of the teams chants dance, dance, dance.

"Fine. One song. Nothing fast." says May before Coulson leads her to a small dance floor that the team made.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time dancing as a _real_ married couple, I give you May and Coulson." says Skye before playing _Thinking Out Loud _by Ed Sheeran

"Think she saw the footage from our mission in Florida?" asks Coulson as they slowly sway around the dance floor

"Most likely. Who sings this song?"

"No idea. I heard Simmons and Skye listening to it before we left and told them I liked it. You like it?"

"I don't hate it."

* * *

"What are going to do with them?" asks Fitz gesturing to Ward and Agent 33 who are currently sitting in chairs handcuffed to each other with their feet tied to the bottom of the chairs.

"Well they ate dinner. All they need is a slice of cake and they're gone." replies Simmons

"But for how long?" asks Mack

"What are you saying?" asks Bobbi

"Shouldn't we just take them with us. Help Agent 33 and return Ward back to the basement or just send him to a very secure prison."

"We wouldn't have to worry about them anymore if we did that." states Hunter

"Let's knock them out." suggests Simmons

"With what?"

"There are some sedatives on the Bus and we could put it in their cake." answers Simmons

"It's a plan." says Fitz

* * *

"Just had a chat with your twin." says Andrew as he sits in the chair next to May who is watching Coulson and Skye have a dance off to the song _Don't Stop Believin'._

"Really."

"Yeah she's more talkative then you."

"Who isn't?"

"I'll give you that. I think she should come back with us."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be better than Ward and I know some people who could help. We should at least ask her."

"Okay."

"Really. I think getting married made you soft." jokes Andrew

"Not that soft I hope."

"Just a tad."

"Good. I have a reputation to keep."

* * *

"Time for the cake." says Coulson as he grabs May's hand and walks her over to the cake and together they cut the first slice of cake.

"Don't even think about mashing that cake in my face." threatens May

"You're no fun." pouts Coulson

"Fine." says May as she mashes the slice of cake into Coulson face

"Yum, this is good. Good job on picking out the cake guys." mumbles Coulson as he tries to lick the cake off his face before going back inside to wash It off

May continues to cut slices for the others before taking a slice over to her mother.

"You have the sedative Simmons?" asks Hunter as he places two slices of cake on two plates

"Yep. There's not as much as I thought but it should knock them out long enough for us to put them in The Cage." replies Simmons as she injects both slices with the sedative through the syringe before Coulson walks out of the villa.

"I think I'll help myself to another slice." says Coulson who grabs one of the slices with the sedative before walking over to May and her mother

"This is not good." states Simmons as they watch Coulson eat the cake

"What do we do now?" asks Fitz

"Let's give the other slice to Ward and just give Agent 33 a normal one." says Bobbi

"Okay." says Mack as he walks over to Ward and Agent 33 and hands them their slices of cake

"We need forks to eat this." says Ward

"No you don't. You each have one hand and a mouth." says Mack before walking away from them.

"How long until they all conk out?" asks Fitz

"Until who conks out?" asks Skye as she walks up to the group

"We may have drugged Ward and Coulson but that was an accident." explains Simmons

"What? Why?"

"So we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore." says Hunter

"It shouldn't be too long now." says Simmons

* * *

"Are you tired Phillip?" asks Mrs. May after she sees him yawn for the third time in the span of five minutes.

"I guess. Must be from all the excitement." replies Coulson before nodding off.

"Coulson. Phil, very funny. Wake up." says May trying to wake him up but is unsuccessful.

"I think he's been drugged." says Mrs. May

"Through the cake? But we all ate some."

"Ward's out too." says Mrs. May while pointing over to the man in question

"And the others are trying to look innocent." says May as she looks over to her team who are avoiding to look in her general direction.

"A botched drugging. How did they fail at something so simple? You need to teach them better Qiaolian." says Mrs. May

"Nice to see where you're priorities lie mother." responds May as she walks over to her team.

* * *

"Ward's out. So is Coulson. I give it a minute before May comes over and kill you guys." says Skye

"You mean us." says Hunter

"No, I don't. I had nothing to do with this." argues Skye

"You do now. May's coming over here." says Simmons

"Explain. Now." orders May once she stands in front of the group

"I had nothing to do with this." says Skye before she goes to stand next to May.

"We figured if we bring them back with us we wouldn't have to worry about chasing them down anymore." says Mack

"So you decided to drug Ward and Coulson?"

"Coulson was an accident. He came out of the villa and grabbed the cake before we could stop him." explains Simmons

"Mack, Hunter, Bobbi take Ward into The Cage and tie him up with whatever you can find." orders May before the three of them walk over to Ward.

"So you're not angry?" asks Fitz

"Just don't do it again but if you have to make sure you drug the right person." says May before walking over to Agent 33.

* * *

"You drugged him but you didn't drug me." says Agent 33

"You were supposed to be." responds May

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Andrew talked to me and said that he knows people that could help you with your brainwashing. Probably better than Ward can and it'll be safer. And if you want you could work with us again."

"What's the other option?"

"Throw in your lot with Ward or just leave after the wedding. We won't stop you."

"What does the Director have to say about this?"

"Nothing. But he'll agree when he wakes up."

"How can you be sure about that?"

"I have my ways. You have until the end of the day to decided."

* * *

When Coulson wakes up all he hears is _Time of my Life_ and he sees his team paired up and attempting to do the famous lift from the movie _Dirty Dancing_.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours." responds May who is sitting next to him

"Did I fall asleep or did someone drug me?"

"They drugged you and Ward."

"And where is he?"

"The Bus. Don't worry he's tied up pretty well and the Koenigs are watching him."

"Good. Agent 33?"

"I gave her a choice. She has until we leave to decide."

"Okay. What have I missed here?" asks Coulson gesturing to the team

"Fitz dropped Simmons and Skye, Bobbi lifted Hunter which was pretty funny, and Mack was able to lift everyone else no problems."

"Did you get it on video?"

"You know it. Anything else?"

"You're incredible." says Coulson before pecking May on the cheek

* * *

"What happened?" asks Ward as he wakes up and realizes that he is hog tied

"They drugged you. You're going back to the basement." answers Agent 33 handcuffed to the interrogation table.

"They'll let me out again. What about you?"

"They're going to help me through what happened and they may let me work with them again."

"Yet they handcuffed you to the table." says Ward trying to sit up but fails to do so.

"Just a precaution."

"You think they're going to be more helpful than me."

"I do. You're obsessed with these people who want nothing to do with you. You've hurt and betrayed these people and expect them to forgive you. You need to understand that they won't and start paying for your crimes Ward."

"Fine. But just know that the minute I get out of here, I'm going for you first."

* * *

"Can you teach me?" asks Skye to May from the co-pilots chair

"How to fly? You want to learn?"

"Yeah."

May puts the plane on autopilot and walks over to a compartment a pulls out a large binder and drops it on Skye's lap.

"Memorize this and then we'll talk."

"Alright. I'll get right on it." says Skye as she leaves the cockpit

"You're teaching Skye to fly." says Coulson walking into the cockpit and taking Skye's seat ten minutes after she left.

"Why not? We could also use more pilots. Plus it'll be awhile before she's actually piloting a plane."

"If you're sure."

"I am. You think Fury will be mad that we trashed his villa."

"We cleaned up as best we could. I'll send a team to clean up when we get back. He'll never know."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

When Coulson alerted him that he was sending in a team to clean up, Fury expected that something bad had happened. When he enters the villa everything was spotless and you couldn't tell that someone stayed here let alone held a wedding here in the past couple of weeks. Fury notices a note on the kitchen table and reads it:

"Fury, thanks for the knives and letting us stay at the villa. Keep in touch. May and Coulson."

"At least they had a good time." says Fury to himself as he opens up the secret passageway

He walks down the passage and opens up his secret armory to see if anything is out of order. Nothing was so he walks out and heads back to the kitchen when he notices that one of the tables has been moved from its original spot. He moves it back and that's when he sees it. The rug beneath the table has what looks like a bullet hole with a blood stain next to it. Fury lifts up the rug and sees the bullet has embedded its self in the wood floor.

"What in the world?! They were here four days. How much trouble can they get into in that amount of time?!" yells Fury to an empty room before pulling out his phone.

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys. I'll be posting my deleted scenes chapter(s) soon. If you want a particular deleted scene leave a comment. Just want to thank you guys again for reading all of my stories. You guys made the hiatus more bearable. Can't wait for SHIELD to return!


	12. Deleted Scenes

I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_Drunk Simmons (requested by Guest) _

"I can't believe she's still laughing." says Bobbi

"I know. All I did was put the wine bottle back on the table." says Skye as they both watch Simmons giggling nonstop

"I bet she won't even remember today." says May as she sips some of her whiskey

"Most likely. I'll take a couple of pictures though to send to her at a later unknown time and date." says Skye pulling out her phone of Simmons who is now pointing at May and laughing.

"Is your friend alright?" asks Alonzo as he collects some of their plates

"Yeah, she's just a lightweight." responds Bobbi as they all watch Simmons fall to the floor laughing.

"Alonzo. Allons-y Alonzo." laughs Simmons from the floor as she continues to repeat the word Allons-y.

"Is she speaking French?" asks May

"Only Simmons would speak French while she's drunk." says Skye now taking a video with her camera.

* * *

_A Better Proposal _

"I'm giving you a better proposal." repeats Coulson down on one knee after May questions why he is proposing again

"Is this because the others said that it sounded like a business deal?" asks May looking down at him

"Partly."

"You know that doesn't matter to me right. I'll marry you no matter the proposal."

"I know. If you're not going to say yes can you at least nod? They're watching and the wet grass is ruining my pants. I may have to change before we leave."

"You could at least ask me the question."

"You said it didn't matter."

"I know but you went through all the effort."

"Fine. Will you Melinda May do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

May nods yes as Coulson slides the engagement ring on her finger.

"Great now help me up. How badly are my pants ruined?" asks Coulson not wanting to see the stains on the pants.

"Pretty bad. Come on I'll help you change them."

* * *

_How to train Skye to fly _

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" asks Simmons to Skye as they are eating breakfast

"May's teaching me how to fly today since I successfully memorized that entire manual. She tested me on it the other day and I did better than expected. Her words."

"Well have fun. Tell me how it goes at dinner?"

"You got it." replies Skye before leaving Simmons to finish her breakfast

"We're going to start out simple." says May once Skye arrives to the airplane hangar

"I want you to match up the words on these cards to the parts of the Bus."

"Didn't you already test me on this earlier?"

"Yes but its different when you're timed. Like with your training as a pilot you need to keep a cool head. It's the only way to succeed."

"How long do I have?" asks Skye when May hands her the cards

"We'll start off with ten minutes and work our way down to five. It'll get harder after each run."

"How will I know when times up?"

"You'll know. Now off you go." says May as she pushes Skye towards the Bus

On the first try, Skye managed to correctly assign the cards to their counterparts in under five minutes so May decided to up the difficulty.

"How in the world is she going to make this harder?" mutters Skye to herself as she walks up the ramp.

She found out when the ramp was closed and the Bus started to shake and the computers inside starting to beep and make noises. The lights also started to flash.

Skye managed to finish this run when the clock hit ten minutes but with some mistakes. After three more tries Skye was able to complete the run with no mistakes.

"Alright. Take a lunch break and meet me in Vault F." says May

After lunch Skye walks into Vault F with May and she sees a flight simulator set up.

"Go ahead and have a seat while I set up the program." says May walking to a set of computers.

"We'll start with the take off. Go through all the checks before beginning."

After a couple of goes at this, they moved to practicing landing the plane which took a little bit longer for Skye to grasp.

"Did you learn this way?" asks Skye once they were finished for the day

"Not really. I had to do an emergency landing on an op and it turned out that I had a knack for it." answers May

"Well how long do you think I have until I can fly an actual plane?"

"By yourself? With other people on board? Longer than you think but you'll get there."

"So what are we going to do next time?"

"The same thing."

"Really. Including the notecards?"

"Including the notecards."

* * *

_Trouble Sightseeing in Italy (requested by somethingpunny) _

"Simmons we can't be down here. I told May we were just going to the bathroom." whispers Skye as she and Bobbi follow Simmons into a restricted section in the Colosseum.

"Don't worry it won't take so long. I just want to see this part of the Colosseum. I read about it in a guidebook." says Simmons

"A guidebook. You're breaking the rules because of a guidebook. It better be worth it." mutters Bobbi

"It is. Look at this view." says Simmons

Simmons led them to a balcony that overlooks the entire Colosseum.

"Wow. They look so tiny." says Skye in reference to the people touring the Colosseum below them.

"Okay, let's snap some pictures and find May." says Bobbi while she pulls out her camera.

After exiting the restricted section, the girls come face to face with a security guard.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Trying to find the bathroom." replies Skye as the others nod

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well you passed it." he says pointing to the women's bathroom behind him.

"Oh, would you look at that." says Simmons now getting nervous

"Oh no." mutters Bobbi

"I thought we passed it. I told them that we did. Well we'll be on our way. Thank you for you're help." continues Simmons

"No problem. Did you see anybody else back there? Someone tripped an alarm. Our infrared cameras caught three people up there." says the guard clearly not letting them go.

"No, it was only us." says Skye

"Well until we get this straightened out, you're going to have to come with me."

"I'm never doing anything wrong again." says Simmons to herself.

After talking to the guard's supervisor, they ended up at an Italian police station. They ended up confusing the people in charge even further and now they are being taken to lock up so that the police can figure out what to do with them.

"May's going to kill us." says Skye as they walk through the station toward the cells

"How did we even end up here? This is the last time I go sightseeing with you guys." says Bobbi

"Do we even get to call someone here?" asks Simmons to the officer who is showing them to the cells

"Should we call May? We have to right." says Skye after she sees the officer nod

"She probably looking for us as we speak. How are we going to explain this to her." says Simmons worriedly

"I don't think we have to." says Bobbi as they arrive to their destination and they see May already sitting in the cells

"May? What are you doing here?" asks Skye once they get in the cells

"I could ask you guys the same question." responds May from the bench

"We were trespassing. You?"

"I punched a mime and knocked out a couple of street performers."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Wow. We won't tell the guys what happened if you won't." says Skye holding out her pinky finger as Bobbi and Simmons follow suit.

"Deal."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Glad you guys enjoyed my stories.


End file.
